1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to apparatus for applying materials or compositions to a surface, and, more particularly, to apparatus for applying paint to a surface or item, and the methods of using same.
2. Background Information
Spray nozzles, spray guns, and rollers have been developed for applying various compositions to a surface and/or to an item. Spray guns have been developed which permit rapid application of a composition such as, paint, to a surface. Such spray guns are more time efficient than when a painter uses either a roller or a brush to cover the same surface. Spray nozzles have been adapted to connect to such spray guns. Spray nozzles have been used for many years to spray various paint compositions, because the paint sprayed from a spray nozzle covers a broader surface more rapidly than use of a roller or a brush. Spray guns having spray nozzles connected thereto are known in the art, and commercially available. Yet, spray guns and/or spray nozzles may not use paint as efficiently, or coat some surfaces as smoothly and evenly, as a roller.
Rollers have been used for years, and are still being used to apply and/or spread paint across a surface and/or item. The use of a roller permits a painter to smooth the paint across the selected surface and/or item evenly, eliminates drip marks, and may, in some applications, more efficiently use the paint. Using rollers, however, to apply paint to a surface is very time consuming.
Further, it will be appreciated that paint is sometimes applied to a surface above the painter's head, and beyond his reach. Often, an extension handle, with a roller on the end thereof, is used. Such extensions permit a painter to apply paint to a surface beyond his reach. Such extensions have presently only been available to be used with a roller or a paint brush, or the like. In these instances, when extensions are being used, the painter must stop, after rolling the roller across a section of a surface and/or item several times, to put more paint on the roller. Again, this step is time consuming. A means of coating a surface beyond a painter's reach using an extendable handle which connects to a generic, commercially available spray gun and a roller and/or spray nozzle has been unavailable. Such an extendable handle, which utilizes a spray gun, a spray nozzle, and is adaptable to any size roller, from a small sized roller, to a medium sized roller, to a large and/or elongated roller, has not been available. Yet, such an apparatus is needed in the art.
In painting many industrial and commercial surfaces and buildings, most of these kinds of structures contain many three dimensional objects or angles which are difficult to paint, i.e., that require more than one motion by an operator, or "pass" (the terms "motion" and "pass" being used interchangeably herein) with a spray gun to completely cover all angles and surfaces of such objects. Such objects therefore require more time and labor than a simple flat surface. Further, objects such as, but not by way of limitation, floor to ceiling pipes, or pipes which run parallel to a ceiling, and contoured surfaces, such as surfaces having multiple concavities and/or convexities, require multiple passes over the objects and/or surfaces to completely coat the object with paint. Such objects and surfaces are both time consuming to paint, and labor intensive.
Spray nozzles are known in the art. Spray nozzles combining two or more spraying ends, said ends which are adjustable to swivel in two or more planes, are desirable, since it may be desirable to adjust each spraying end at an angle oblique to at least one other spraying end of the spray nozzle. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a spray nozzle adapted to be connected to a spray gun which utilizes a plurality of spraying ends, said plurality of spray ends which are pivotal and which attach to pivoting arms, said pivotal arms capable of pivoting in two directions, thereby permitting adjustment by an operator of both the angle of the spray and the location of the spray, thereby permitting overlapping spray patterns to permit complete coating of an object or surface, or a roller, by a paint composition. Such an apparatus reduces both time and labor required for painting such objects or surfaces.
There is a need felt within the art for an apparatus which combines the advantages of spray nozzles, spray guns, rollers and extension handles which permit a spray gun to be connected to the lower end of the extension handle, a slidable extension portion, and an upper dual holder portion which permits the use of a spray nozzle to be connected to the upper end thereof and/or a paint roller. A connecting hose extends from the outlet end of the spray gun to the inlet end of a spray nozzle. Such a spray nozzle receives paint from the spray gun and the connecting hose attached thereto and ejects a spray of paint onto the surface and/or item to being painted, the roller, or both. A roller may be connected thereto, permitting the paint sprayed thereon and/or onto the surface/item to be rolled out, or on both the roller and the surface/item, to achieve the desired even coating or surface effect. The extension handle may be adjusted by lengthening or shortening the handle, thereby permitting the painter to paint well beyond his reach, without having to stop and apply more paint to a roller end or paint brush. Further, this extension handle permits the painter to use a spray gun and a spray nozzle as part of the extension, again more efficiently applying paint to said surface/item, including unusual contoured surfaces or items, or those surfaces/items having cracks, crevices, and the like. It will be appreciated therefore that this apparatus will reduce the time in painting a selected surface/item, thereby reducing labor costs.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a spray nozzle permitting an adjustable and broader spray pattern to facilitate more rapid paint coverage of flat or non-contoured surfaces. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a handle extension which selectively lengthens and shortens, and which permits a spray gun to be mounted in the lower end, a spray nozzle to be connected to the upper end, and the spray nozzle to be connected to the spray gun via a connecting hose, the extension handle further permitting a roller to be connected to the upper end as well.